


Secrets

by ladywinchester1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester Smut, F/M, NSFW, Supernatural smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinchester1967/pseuds/ladywinchester1967
Summary: Pairing: Dean Winchester x FemaleCharacters: Sam, Dean and John Winchester, Female Character.Warnings: Porn and not a plot in sight. Oral (female receiving), fingering, hair pulling, unprotected sex (you know the drill; wrap it before you tap it).A/N: This was as the request of @myinconnelly1 , the quote she used is in bold. It really inspired me so I cranked out this last night. This takes place pre-season 1.





	Secrets

A light knock came at the motel room and Dean practically bounced to the door to open it. Between the dimmed light of the room and the seemingly 100 year old street lights that illuminated the parking lot, there she was.

“Hey sweetheart.” He greeted her with a smile. She flashed him a pearly white grin as he stepped aside and let her in, the scent of her perfume wafting behind her as she passed him. Dean shut and locked the door, as soon as the lock clicked into place, she spun him around and was all hands and mouth. He gripped the back of her shirt tightly in his hands as he slipped his tongue in her mouth, meeting her tongue and sliding over it. When they were done playing tonsil hockey, she pulled back, gripping the front of his shirt.

“Hey yourself.” She told him with a grin.

“Did you miss me or something?” He teased as he backed her toward the bed.

“Well duh,” she told him “I wouldn’t have driven out into easy Jesus nowhere for just anyone.”

“Aw, stop flattering me,” he said as the backs of her knees hit the bed “I might start to think you like me or something.”

“Shut up.” She told him as they fell on to the bed, him on top of her.

They’d started hooking up after they met at a bar in Minnesota; he was easily the hottest guy in the place so she had shamelessly flirted with him until he finally asked

“You wanna get out of here?”

She had no idea what he did for a living, she knew damn good and well he didn’t work for the FBI as he said he did; he couldn’t be more than twenty two, but she played along. It had by far and away, the best hook up they’d ever had so they kept in touch. When he was near by, they would meet up, get what they wanted and that was that. Perfect for a guy who freely admitted to being a drifter and a girl with a fear of commitment who was looking to get a great lay.

 

He held his weight above her on his knees and forearms as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She quickly pulled off her shirt and threw it aside as Dean shed his t-shirt and then pressed his bare torso against hers. He wrapped his arms around her and rolled on to his back bringing her on top of him. With one precise flick of his fingers, her bra came undone and she flung it aside. She sat up, breathing hard as she starting grinding on him.

“Fuck,” Dean swore as he held her hips, pressing his finger tips into her skin “like that.”

“Get up here handsome.” She commanded.

He sat up and smashed his mouth to hers, kissing her hard. He slid his hands up her back and yanked her backwards, his lips sealing over her nipple and sucking hard on it.

“GOD!” She yelled wantonly.

His mouth came off her nipple with a wet POP and she could feel him smirking against her skin as she kissed his way to her other breast.

“Nah, call me Dean.” He said before taking her other nipple into his mouth and doing the same thing. She cried out as she kept grinding on him.

“I need you in me,” she said in his ear as she yanked on his hair “NOW.”

“Take those pants off sweetheart and you can have whatever you want.” Dean told her, biting his lip.

She stood and she made quite the show out of undoing the button and zipper on her jeans before shimmying out of them, leaving her in a scrap of fabric that dared to call itself underwear.

“Shit.” Dean said and quickly took off his jeans and boxer briefs as she crawled back on top of him. He slid back on to the bed and then rolled her on to her back as he kissed his way down her body.

“Mh Dean,” she moaned as he bit the flesh above her hip bones, making her squirm “AH!”

He pulled her panties down and off of her, then wrapped her legs around his head as he licked a thick stripe from her hole to her clit. She fought not to scream as his strong tongue worked almost painfully slow through her soaking folds as she arched her back. She moaned his name and thrust her hips up into his face as he sucked her clit into his mouth. She bit her lip and moaned loudly as he reached up, taking her breasts in his hands and started to knead the flesh. Between her moaning and the rushing of the blood on his ears, Dean almost didn’t hear the roar of the Impala’s engine.

“Oh fuck!” He shouted and stopped

“What’d you-?” She asked and he interrupted her

“You gotta hide, my Dad and brother don’t know you’re here.” He said, suddenly panicked as he shot up from between her legs.

“You can’t be serious!” She exclaimed as she grabbed her clothes.

“I’m sorry!” He said and kissed her “I’ll tell them soon, I promise, but right now I need you to get in the closet.”

“You’re lucky I like you.” She told him and scrambled to get in the closet. Once the door was shut behind her, Dean ran into the bathroom to finish getting dressed and trying to rid himself of the raging boner he had.

“Okay, okay,” he thought “ghoul guts, that disgusting guy in the truck stop that was picking his nose near the chips. Geese, that nasty burrito Sam ate that gave him toxic gas for like five days. ANYTHING but the hot, naked chick in your closet. FUCK!”

“Dean?” He heard his Dad call

“In here!” Dean yelled “be out in second!”

“Thehomeless guy that had one tooth that told me I was the devil’s child, how chicken nuggets are made, cleaning the guns. Finally!”

He breathed a sigh of relief and then flushed the toilet before splashing cold water on his face.

When he exited the bathroom, he found his Dad, John, in front of the TV with a bottle of whiskey beside him and Sam at the table with a bucket of fried chicken in front of him. Dean gave Sam a half hearted grin as Sam’s eyebrow shot up.

“You okay?” Sam asked “You look like you’re blushing or something.”

“Nightmare,” Dean said as he grabbed a drumstick out of the bucket “pass the potatoes.”

 

For two exhausting hours, Dean waited not so patiently for his Dad and Sam to go to sleep. When they finally did, John took one bed while Sam took the other. When Dean was sure they were asleep, he quietly opened the closet and found her waiting, looking furious. He pulled her into the bathroom and they talked in low tones.

“Two hours and you couldn’t have slipped me a chicken leg?!” She hissed at him “I’m starving to death and horny as hell!”

“I’m sorry sweetheart.” He said and kissed her “Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?”

“You KNOW what you can do to make it up to me.” she told him and took her pants off. He smirked and picked her up, setting her on the edge of the counter by the sink. He locked the bathroom door and said

“You have to be quiet.”

“I will,” she said “now get down there and make it up to me.”

He nodded as he grabbed a towel and put it under his knees. He hooked his thumbs into her panties and pulled them down, casting them aside. He immediately buried his face between her legs, his tongue winding through her pink folds, getting her nice and slick as he pushed two fingers inside of her. He sucked on her clit, making her mouth drop open as she fought not to scream. She gripped his hair hard as he growled against her skin.

“Dean, oh Dean!” She whispered as she thrust her hips into his fingers and mouth.

They kept up like this until she couldn’t take it any more. She let go with a shudder as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. When he stood up, his mouth was covered in her slick, which he licked off.

“Still want me in you?” He asked in her ear and she nodded.

“Please fuck me.” She begged him breathlessly as they kissed.

He quickly took off his pants and underwear again and kicked them off as he grabbed her behind her knees and tugged her forward. He plunged into her with one good stroke, growling as her walls tightened around him.

“That’s, oh fuck, that’s it.” He moaned in her ear as he started to move. She wrapped her legs around him and held on to his shoulders as he pressed deeper into her.

“God Dean,” she murmured in his ear “fuck, that feels so good!”

She dragged her nails down his back and he yanked her off the counter.

“Bend over.” He commanded and she nodded. He put her down and she did as she was told, looking over her shoulder at him.

“Fuck me good handsome.” She told him

“Don’t I always?” He asked as he pushed back into her in one swift motion. She dropped her mouth open in a silent scream of ecstasy. She popped her butt up into him as she slammed into her, his bit his lip to keep from grunting loudly as her walls clenched around his cock. He struck her sweet spot hard and true as she clamped a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming. Dean pulled on her shoulder, snapping her back into his chest, his hand replacing hers over her mouth.

“That’s it,” he moaned in her ear and bit the cartilage “come for me, I know your close.”

She moaned against his hand a burst around him, trying so hard not to scream like she really wanted to. Dean chased his own release, slamming hard into her and finally letting go with a sigh in her ear. When his hips stilled, she bent over the counter trying to catch her breath.

 

When they had some what composed themselves, Dean tip toed her out of the motel room and into the night.

“Meet up again?” He asked as he walked her to her car.

“Definitely,” she told him “next time though, we’re doing it somewhere we can’t be interrupted like that.”

“You got it.” He said and kissed her sweetly, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“Bye Dean.” She told him as she opened her car door.

“Bye sweetheart.” He said, giving her a heart stopping grin.


End file.
